1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training devices. More particularly, the invention comprises a child sport activity training device.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by manufacturers of infant walking aids as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as manufacturers of disabled persons training harnesses and makers of sports equipment, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise training devices for infants and disabled persons. Training devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,175, issued to Ellis W. Shamp on Oct. 18, 1983, 4,922,860, issued to Deborah A. Hutchings on May 8, 1990, 4,981,110, issued to Giannia Llewellyn on Jan. 1, 1991, 5,120,287, issued to Linda E. Brown et al. on Jun. 9, 1992, 5,498,219, issued to Abdoull E. Soufi on Mar. 12, 1996 and 5,848,956, issued to Norman L. Grettner on Dec. 15, 1998.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,175 To Shamp discloses a safety suspension unit and harness for developing jumps in figure skating. The safety suspension unit consists of a tracking carriage connectable to an elevated fixed track. A spring loaded pulley system with a support cable is connected to a harness for guiding a skater, in the learning and practicing of jumps and spins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,860 to Hutchings discloses a child or disabled person training harness. The harness includes an adjustable generally orthogonal strap means adapted to fit around and conform to the body of a wearer. An integral handle means is adapted to be held by a person or machine using the harness to support the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,110 to Llewellyn discloses a baby walker organization. It comprises a one-piece harness to overlie a child""s torso with a front panel and back panel interconnected by a bottom web with leg apertures positioned on either side of the bottom web. Shoulder straps are integrally formed to the front and back panels defining arm openings aligned relative to one another through side portions. It may be utilized in a first orientation to assist the child in learning to walk and repositionable for use as a backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,287 to Brown et al. discloses an infant walking aid. It includes a harness mechanism for enclosing and supporting the infant therein. A first bar member is secured to an upper section of the harness mechanism to be grasped by an operator. A second bar member flexibly secured to the harness mechanism is adapted to be grasped by the infant for providing support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,219 to Soufi discloses an infant walking trainer. The infant walking trainer includes a handle and a body harness suspended from the handle. The harness supports the infant in an upright walking stance when the handle is held overhead the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,956 to Grettner discloses a multi-purpose lat sling. It is constructed so that it may be used by an exerciser, to perform a variety of exercises, to develop the latissimus dorsi, triceps and abdominal muscles of the human body.
The present invention is completely different than these patents in that it consists of a child sport activity training device. A torso harness with a VELCRO secured waist belt and crossover back straps is placed upon the child. A hand grip with an adjustment feature is connected to a rear portion of the crossover back straps to compensate for weight and balance between a trainer and the child.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a child sport activity training device that consists of a torso harness with a VELCRO secured waist belt, crossover back straps and a hand grip with an adjustment feature to compensate for weight and balance between a trainer and the child.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a child sport activity training device that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a child sport activity training device that would allow a trainer to safely take the weight off the child, when necessary, without imposing stress to the child""s shoulders or the trainer""s spine.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a child sport activity training device that though initially developed for ice skating, would also have applications in teaching cycling, skiing, swimming, skateboarding, roller blading and surfing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a child sport activity training device that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a child sport activity training device that is economical to manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.